


Interlude : A quiet moment

by malixace



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, just plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixace/pseuds/malixace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Spectre Saved series that I am working on. Nihlus takes time to reflect on some things late at night while trying to do paper work. Set in one of the quiet moments Shepard and Nihlus manage to have aboard the Normandy. Supposed to be before they reach Illum. If they could you know Shepard and Nihlus would just let the galaxy burn, such a sappy couple. Short, fluffy and so sweet you might get diabetes.<br/>Told from Nihlus's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude : A quiet moment

**Author's Note:**

> i did this a while ago for fun. Then forgot about it for a while, found it just the other day and remembered where it was supposed to go. so posting as a separate work but still apart of my Spectre Saved canon divergence series. Nihlus POV. please enjoy! ;D

Shepard snoozed peacefully to my left on the more spacious bed that Cerberus had provided when they had rebuilt the Normandy. I was going over Spectre reports and budgets. A boring thing really, keeping the Council posted and regular check-ins with Captain Shepard and Admiral Hackett. “Mmmnngghh” Shepard groaned. I felt her turn over then her hand found its way over my data pad as she rested her head on my arm.

“Really?” I mumbled moving her arm from the screen that was beginning to blur together between numbers and words. I was getting too old for this.

_How’s our girl? – Capt. H. Shepard;_ a message from Captain Shepard came in over my Omni-Tool

It was the only way that she could keep tabs on her daughter since Hackett was like a stone wall.

_Sleeping. Are you sure humans can’t mate with Krogan?_ I replied as Shepard went from snoozing to a rather loud snore.

_Very funny Nihlus. Keep looking after her for us, love you kids. Stay safe._

My mandibles twitched slightly. I wondered what it would have been like to the Captain as a mother. Career military, but still able to balance family. It made me wonder how Amalia and I would work out. We would have to ultimately adopt, but I doubt that would be a problem. When I saw her the first time again after the disappearing colony reports, I had my doubts she was even real. After that I doubted she was the real Shepard. After sitting on the bridge with Joker for a while watching Shepard on her missions, sleeping next to her again. Her wavelengths were the same, the same vibrations, the same everything. With every scan the Chakwas preformed just proved that maybe the Illusive man wasn’t as bad as most say in some ways. He was still looking out for humanity and humanity only, but hopefully Shepard could undermine that in some way like she had been lately in her own little way.

“What are you doing?” Amalia said groggily craning her neck to look at my data pad.

“Paper work. Don’t worry you’ll be able to help once this is all over” I said adjusting my arm around her shoulders, running my talons in her hair. She half grunted half moaned. She didn’t like paper work but at least there wasn’t a rant on how it was so boring.

“A little to the left” she said. I chuckled moving my talon slightly to where she wanted it.

“Amalia?”

“Mmmyeah?”

“Please tell me you’re not going to go to earth when this is all done?”

“Nihlus, we talked about this” she said sitting up holding my talon in her hand.

“Yes, we talked about it, but you never gave a solid answer” I countered

“I’m going to earth. After that I can be on the Citadel full time” she said turning to look at me. Those deep brown eyes of hers, I love them so much. Deep, gentle and passionate, yet also fierce, strong and determined; also very stubborn.

“You could just bypass all that and appeal to the Council. They’ll listen to you after what happened”

“Yeah, funny how that works. You warn them and do all that you can to try to prevent something and then it is at your back door and then the higher ups listen.” Shepard let out a huff.

“Amalia”

“If I’m gone longer than I should you come get me, okay? Guns blazing on official Spectre business and we take Joker, EDI and the Normandy and run away to the Citadel like the good Spectres we are” she said extending her arms out and letting a smile come across her face.

“I don’t know how long Hackett will have you locked down that’s the whole thing. And what about your parents?”

“What do they have to do with anything?” her arms dropped. I gave her a look letting her know she knew exactly what I was talking about. “Well…I don’t know Nihlus. We might be accused of making a political move.”

“Do you really think that?”

“No…I just don’t think I want all that pomp and circumstance anymore.” She said

“Well what if I want it?” I said pulling her into my lap.

“You, Nihlus Kyrik want a big what to do wedding?”

“Maybe I do. Not only politically, but because I want the whole galaxy to know that I’m the luckiest Turian ever to have such a woman.”  I said nuzzling her neck where she was most ticklish. “Make everyone else jealous” she squirmed and laughed as I held on to her.

“Nihlus, stop it! Hahahahaha! Stop” she squirmed a little more and I stopped briefly. “Don’t make me start swinging”

“I can take it, but even so. “ I loosened my grip on her.

“I know, I know.” She said kissing me lightly before putting her forehead against mine. “We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

I hummed content with everything for the time being. I brought her in close again nuzzling under her chin. Almost four years ago I would have never thought of being with anyone, let alone a human. Name and rank and accolades were all I had to go by when I had recommended her for Spectres, then seeing the person. Getting to know this person, and of all the things I didn’t think were possible, especially for me; I fell in love. I couldn’t imagine loving anyone else, scars and everything that came with this human with a Krogan sized personality and attitude to match.  “I love you Amalia.” I told her holding her tight.

“I love you too Nihlus” she almost whispered running one of her hands down the plate on my back and the other massaging under my fringe.

I truly was the luckiest Turian in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little interlude. currently working on the next major update, been sick the past two days hopefully i can keep myself away from the loo long enough to actually get something done. again thank you for reading, you all are the best and i am really grateful. see you all in the next major update ETA is TBA


End file.
